Where Is XiaLu?
by KimJJ88
Summary: EXO FanFiction Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:Where Is XiaLu?

Author:KimJJ_88

Genre:School life,Familly,Friendship,etc

Leght:Multichapter

Cast: -Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

And Other Cast

Disclaimer:EpEp original karya Author,, tanpa plagiat :D

Note:-

Chapter 1

Sehun Pov

Cerita ini aku mulai disaat aku memasuki tahun ajaran baru telah naik kelas menuju High school,disana aku mendapati semua seperti baru dalam hidupku…..

Tin tong ting….

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda istirahat sudah tiba,aku menapaki kakiku menuju sebuah lapangan yang sangat aku mendapati murid-murid sedang bermain kulihat ke bagian kanan,kulihat seorang Namja yang sedang asyik bermain dengan seksama,sepertinya aku mengenalinya….

Flashback

Author Pov

Tampak beberapa anak kecil disuatu lapangan,mereka tempak sedang asyik bermain sepak tiba-tiba salah seorang dari anak itu berteriak…

Hunnie: XiaLu! Aku tidak suka bermain sepakbola! Sudahlah aku ingin menari saja!

XiaLu:Hunnie! Ayolah~ kitakan seorang anak laki-laki! Masa menari? Bermain bola adalah hal yang wajib ayolah!

Hunnie:Tidak! Ahniya!

Back to now…

"OMONA! XiaLu?" batin Sehun."Ini tidak mungkin!" batinya lagi dan kemudian ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

Bel kembali berbunyi tanda masuk kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran."Ne,ahnyeonghaseyo haksaeng-A?"sahut seorang perempuan memasuki kelasku,ya itu adalah park adalah wali kelasku dan Lihat! Dia membawa seorang namja kekelas,dan kalian tau siapa dia? Ya,dia adalah namja yang ku lihat di lapangan tadi…

"Ahnyeonghaseyo! Han Jiwoo imnida! Manasaeyobagapsemnida!" namja itu berkata demikian "namja itu berkata apa? Jiwoo? Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti XiaLu!" batin Sehun takpercaya."OKE!Jiwoo silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong" suruh Park lihat Jiwoo berjalan dan…Ia menghampiriku! Lalu "Ahnyeonghaseyo! Jiwoo imnida"sapa Jiwoo hanya bisa ber-iya(?) padanya….

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku yang lumayang jauh dari sekolah,aku terus berjalan tapak demi sedang berjalan menuju rumah,kulihat Jiwoo sedang menunggu sesuatu di hampiri dia dengan perasaan ragu dan kemudian mulai menyapanya "Ahnyeonghaseyo! Jiwoo-ya?" sapaku."Oh ne,Sehun-A! sedang apa kau? Menunggu bis juga?"tanyanya."oh,ye~"jawabku dengan beberapa lama aku melihat bis yang kami tunggu berduapun naik bis situ dan kemudian duduk bersebelahan."Kau tinggal dimana sehunna?" Tanya Jiwoo."oh aku tinggal di Gangnam House life" jawabku."Jinja? kau tau? Aku juga tinggal disana!" tanyanya hanya bisa ber-iya (?) dan terdiam melihat luar melalui jendela.

Sesampainya kami di gerbang perumahan kamipun berjalan bersama jalan,"Hun aku harus kekiri kau akan kemana?"Tanya Jiwoo."oh,aku masih lurus jadi kita berpisah disini?"tanyaku."oh,begitu yasudah kapan-kapan main kerumahku ya?" jawab Jiwoo."eoh ne,ahnyeong"salamku sambil melambaikan tangan,dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan."Benarkah dia Jiwoo? Bukan Xi Luhan?"batinku masih terus berprasangka kalau dia Luhan sampai dirumah."Ahnyeonghaseyo! eomma aku pulang" ucapku sembari melepas kedua sepatuku."oh Hunnie kau sudah pulang?ganti baju dan makan oke?"sapa ibuku ."Ne eomma" jawabku sambil menapaki tangga menuju kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Hunnie? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya ibuku."Ne eomma,"jawabku."apa masalahnya?katakanlah!" suruh ibuku dengan lemah lembut."Eomma,Luhan sudah kembali ke korea" jawabku."Benarkah? oh baguslah,lalu bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya ibuku dan kulanjutkan dengan menceritakan semuanya.

Malam berlalu,pagi menjelang dan akupun bersiap-siap berangkat ke jalan aku bertemu Jiwoo sedang menunggu sesuatu."Ahnyeong! Jiwoo-ya! Kau menunggu apa?" tanyaku bersemangat."eoh,aku menunggumu Sehun-a!" jawabnya sambil tersipu malu."Cjeo?Cjinja?"tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku."Ne,"jawabnya."wae? kenapa kau menungguku?"tanyaku kembali."itu,,,karena,,,aku tidak hafal jalan ke sekolah"jawabnya sambil memutus setiap hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati dan kemudian merangkul Jiwoo menuju sekolah.

Saat istirahat Jiwoo mengajakku ke lapangan sepakbola dan mengajakku bermain "Sehun-a ayo! Bermain bersama kami!"ajaknya."Ahniya!aku tidak bias bermain bola!" jawabku yang dilanjutkan dengan gelak tawa seluruh hanya bisa bermalu ria (?) dengan diriku,wajahku memerah dan kemudian aku berlari menuju aku sedang menundukkan kepalaku ke meja tiba-tiba saja seseorang berkata dari samping kiriku "Sehun-a! kau kenapa?"Tanya orang mengangkat kepalaku dan kemudian menatap wajahnya."Jiwoo,aku malu kenapa aku tidak bias bermain bola" jiwoo tertawa didepanku dan dilanjutkan dengan "Dulu,saat kecil aku juga pernah memiliki teman tidak bisa bermain bola tapi,tariannya dapat memikat seluruh hati!."jawab jiwoo yang kemudian aku lanjutkan dengan pertanyaan dariku "Apa kau berasal dari Beijing?"."oh! Sehun-a! bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanyanya heran."Dan apa saat berumur 12 tahun kau tinggal di korea?" tanyaku lagi."oh Sehun-a! kau paranormal? Bisa membaca masa laluku! Uwahh Hebatnya kau!" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan dua buah jempol di hadapanku."XiaLu? kau tidak ingat aku?" tanyaku sambil meneteskan airmata."Se-sehun-a? kau? Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya tebata-bata."Aku Hunnie! XiaLu! Ini aku!" jawabku meyakinkannya."Hunnie!k-kaukah itu?"tanyanya masih tidak aku mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari kotak pensilku yang memiliki tulisan pada sebuah kepingan bulat menggantung dan yang bertuliskan "XiaLu&Hunnie" dan ku tunjukkan aku menunjukkanya tiba-tiba saja Jiwoo memelukku dan menangis di pundakku sembari berkata "Hunnie!Bogosipda!".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disaat mau membuka pintu untuk berangkat sekolah,kulihat seorang namja sedang menunggu sesuatu didepan dengan seksama ternyata dia adalah Luhan,saat ku Tanya "XiaLu?sedang apa?menungguku?"lalu ia menjawab "Hunnie!ayo berangkat nanti kita ketinggalan bis Phalli!" ujarnya yang dikemudian menarik tanganku dan berlari bersama.

Sesampainya disekolah akupun bertanya "Lu?kenapa kau tidak mengenalku?asku saja bias mengenalimu" laluia menjwab "Itu karena kau berubah dari kecil hinggacsekarang!"aku hanya bias ber-oh (?) dan dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan kami yang membuat semua lebih asyik.

1Bulan,2Bulan,3bulan,waktu terus berlalu membuat kami semakin erat dan bahkan tak bisa akhirnya disuatu malam disaat aku habis membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam,kulihat seorang namja yang mirip dengan Luhan yang kukenal sedang ditarik oleh kedua orang yang memakai kemeja dan membawa namja itu pergi dengan mobil aku terus berjalan menuju rumah karena aku tidak terlalu percaya bahwa dia adalah Luhan.

Pagi harinya,aku tidak melihat Luhan sama sekali di perjalanan."Mungkinkah itu benar luhan?" batinku kaget mengingat hal disekolah dengan hati yang masih gelisah aku terus menanti akhirnya bel berbunyi itu pertanda untuk memulai lihat terus pintu kelas dan tiba-tiba "Ahnyeonghaseyo!Seongsaengnim mianae aku terlambat"akhirnya Luhan datang "tapi,kenapa dia menutup wajahnya dengan skraft yang sangat tinggi?"batinku Luhan diperkenalkan kembali ketempat duduk tepat disamping istirahat aku ingin bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi? Namun kulihat dia sedang tertidur sembari menutup wajahnya dengan skraft yang aku ingin pergi untuk mebeli roti dan susu Luhan berkata "Hun,Tidak usah perdulikan aku! Sebentar lagi akan ujian jadi fokuslah pada pelajaran!"dia berkata demikian dengan lemah melanjutkan perjalananku yang semula terhenti karena Luhan perjalanan menuju kantin aku terus memikirkan perkataannya tentang "Tidak usah memperdulikannya" bagaimana bias aku tidak memperdulikannya?dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil! Kenapa dia sekarangbseperti itu? Sudahlah aku lanjutkan saja membeli roti dan pulang sekolah tiba kutunggu Luhan dengan sabar,namun sudah 2 jam aku menunggunya namun tak kunjung akhirnya aku pulang sendiri hari terus menapaki kaki menuju rumah dan saat dipersimpangan jalan yang biasa kami berpisah, aku terus memadangi jalan kearah rumah Luhan. Setelah kupikir "Aku akan kerumahnya dan melihat apakah dia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu?" kemudian aku berjalan menuju rumah Luhan dan sesampainya didepan rumahnya, aku memencet bel yang terdapat disamping pintu gerbang. "Ne,Nugusaeyo?" jawab seorang namja dari dalam. Aku berfikir bahwa itu Luhan dan saat pintu terbuka,,, Benar saja itu Luhan tapi,,, ada apa dengan wajahnya?" Hunnie? Maaf aku sedang sibuk!" ujar luhan yang dilanjutkan dengan menutup pintu "XiaLu! Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau keluar dan menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi!araseo?"

FromLuhanScene

AuthorPov

Saat mendengar itu luhan hanya terdiam dan kemudian berjalan dengan penuh penyesalan dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dengan air mata yang menetes dipipinya. Luhan terus menangis sembari berfikir dikamarnya, ia membekap kepalanya dengan bantal dan terus menangis "Hunnie,mianae! Kau tidak boleh mengetahui semuanya! Tidakboleh!" batinLuhan. Lalu dari luar eomma Luhan berteriak "Lulu!tolong angkat telephonenya! Eomma sedang memasak makan malam! Tolongangkat!". "ne,eomma~" jawab luhan dan kemudian mulai beranjak dari kasur dan mengangkat telephone "Ahnyeonghaseyo?Yeobsaeyo?" ucapluhan "oh ne~ Luhan? Cjeogi Sehun eomma! Kau tahu dimana Sehun? Sedari tadi dia belum pulang! Kau mengetahuinya?" jelas sehun eomma yang sontak membuat Luhan kaget "eoh,ne ahjuma Sehun disini sedang bermain" jawab luhan bohong "benarkah?syukurlah, tolong bilang padanya jika sudah selesai cepat pulang oke?" suruh sehun eomma. "ne ahjum,araseo" jawab luhan."ne kamsamida" jawab sehun eomma yang dilanjutkan dengan tertutupnya telephone."Jadi,Sehun masih didepan?" batin Luhan yang kemudian ia berlari kedepan gerbang. Disaat ia melihat gerbang, Betapa kegetnya luhan ternyata tidak ada seorangpun disana…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author pov

Masih dengan luhan yang terkejut akan sehun yang tidak ada didepan gerbang, luhanpun melihat-lihat disekitar rumah. "Kemana dia? Apa sudah pulang?bagaimna ini?"batin -sela kebingungannya tiba-tiba telephone luhan berbunyi. "Ne,Nuguseyo?"Tanya seseorang disebrang telephone. "NO!CJEOGI XI LUHAN! YA! JANGAN BAWA SEHUN DALAM URUSAN KITA! KALAU KAU TIDAK MELEPASKANNYA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! ARASEO?" Bentak luhan kepada seseorang ditelephone itu. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan mencampuri dia~ hanya ingin membuatmu panas saja" jawab seorang itu dengan santainya. "lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya luhan tak sabar. "N seoul tower, dalam waktu 15menit! Kau harus sampai disini! Kalau tidak!" bentak orang itu. "lalu, aku harus membawa uang berapa?" Tanya luhan. "hanya 200.000won" jawab orang itu dan kemudian telephonepun tertutup.

NSeoultower

"Ahjusi! Kenapa kau mengikatku?" Tanya seorang namja berpakaian anak sekolah." Jadi namamu Sehun? Sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu,tapi dimanaya?" ucap seorang ahjusi berpakaian jas hitam rapih." Ahjusi! Ini benar-benar sakit! Sudah berjam-jam aku diikat! Kau jahat!"keluh sehun. "Sudah diam! Nanti juga ada yang menyelamatkanmu!" suruh sang ahjusi.

Tak lama kemudian luhanpun datang…..

Sehun pov

"XiaLu?" teriakku padanya. "lepaskan dia! Ini uangnya " ucap luhan pada para ahjusi. "Uang?apa maksud semua ini?" batinku. Setelah luhan memberikan uang itu akupun dilepaskan oleh para ahjusi itu. "GOMAWO!anak pintar!" ujar sang ahjusi kepada luhan sambil menepuk kepala luhan dengan lembut. "XiaLu!uwaaaa kau menyelamatkanku!" teriakku pedanya kemudian aku memeluknya. "Sehunna! Jagan ulangi lagi! pulanglah!" ucap luhan padaku. "XiaLu?kau kenapa?"ucapku dengan wajah sedih. "sudahlah!sudah kubilang jangan perdulikan aku!sudah malam! Cepat pulang! Eommamu mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku pergi Ahnyeong!" ucap luhan padaku dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan lambaian tangannya.

Keesokkan harinya aku berangkat sekolah sendiri "Lagi?" ditengah perjalanan menuju halte aku kembali melihat luhan bersama para bertemu para ahjusi itu di sebuah gak kecil yang diapit gedung-gudung."Anak pintar! Terimakasih! Tinggal 100.000.000 won lagi kau baru bebas!"ucap salah seorang ahjusi yang kukenal."Apa?100.000.00 won? Uwaaaa dia memiliki hutang sebanyak itu? Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada appaku! Siapa tau appa bias membantu!" lama kemudian para ahjusi datang yang mengetahui hal itupun langsung bergegas berpura-pura tidak mendengar semua.

Tak lama kemudian Luhanpun keluar dari tempat dia tepat di sampingku aku pun dengan sigap menarik tangannya."XiaLu?kau memiliki hutang?Hutang apa itu?aku bias membantu!appakukan sangat kaya!"ucapku dengan wajah luhan yang terkejut di depan mataku,lalu kemudian ia mulai berkata "Sehunnie!ayo kita berangkat sekolah!"ujarnya yang membuat perasaanku senang dan terheran-heran akan jawaban aneh itu."Aku kira dia akan sangat marah padaku"batinku."Sehunna pulang kau harus mentraktirku Bubble Tea oke?"ujarnya lagi.

-SKIP-

Disebuah kafe aku dan XiaLu sedang meminum segelas bubble tea yang aku traktir minum dengan semagat dan tanpa terfikir olehku aku tiba-tiba saja berkata "XiaLu,kalau kau memiliki hutang yang sangat banyak appaku mungkin bias uang yang kau pinjam kau bayar saja padaku!jangan kepada para ahjusi itu!".Lalu luhan hanya bias terkejut dengan perkataanku tadi dan kemudian menjawab "Hunnie,untuk yang ketiga kali dengan indah aku katakana,jangan ikut campur urusanku! Aku bias menyelesaikannya sendiri! Eum? Kau paham?"jelas luhan dengansopan layaknya ibu memberikan nasihat pada bergegas pulang karena sebentar lagi tempat yang aku singgahi akan deselimuti kegelapan dan hanya akan ditemani dengan sebuah bulan."XiaLu?Miannae aku tidak bermaksud"kuucapkan hal itu dalam perjalanan pulang kami dengan rasa sesal menyelimuti hati."Gwencanha! kau memang baik,tapi tidak telalu baik untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain araseo?"ujarnya lembut dipertigaan yang biasa kami lalui,akupun pamit pada luhan "Ahnyeong XiaLu! Saranghae!"ujarku sembari berjalan menjauhinya.

Author Pov

Luhan hanya tersenyum kepada sehun yang berlagak kekanakkan,diapun berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pertigaan itu."Dia memang kekanakkan masih seperti dulu,tapi apakah aku harus memberitahukan hal itu?tapi dia akan sakit nantinya…aku tidak ingin melihatnya menjatuhkan air waktu saja yang menjawab bagaimana hal yang sebenarnya."

Keesokkan harinya…

Sehun Pov

"XiaLu! XiaLu! Aku menunggumu!" dengan wajah happyku aku menghampiri luhan dengan saat kemudian diapun keluar dan kemudian meragkulku menuju sekolah.

Saat pelajaran Guru Han ada suatu pengumuman yang sangat mengasyikkan "Baiklah haksaeng,karena sebentar lagi kita akan Lunar atau biasa disebut Tahun baru,kita akan libur sementara saat waktu,tanggal dan lain sebagainya akan dikirim lewat pos dari sekolah araseo?"ujar sang guru demikian.

-SKIP-

"xiaLu kau akan kemana libur akhir tahun ini?"tanyaku."Aku?hmmm….mungkin hanya akan dirumah membantu ibu"ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut."Biasanya kau belibur sekeluarga?"tanyaku lagi."Oh itu aku tidak bias karena appa terlalu sibuk"ucapnya lagi."Kalau begitu kau belibur dengan kami saja!"ajakku gembira."Na?ahni nanti eomma sendiri di rumah"ucapnya lagi."yasudah ajak saja sekalian eomma dan appamu!"ajakku lebih tiba-tiba luhan menghentikan itu membuatku bingung,"ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tak langsung menjawab?" tiba-tiba luhan berjalan termenung menghampiriku dan kemudian yang berfikir dia sedang marah padaku hanya bias mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan sedih dirumah aku langsung berganti pakaian dan kemudian melihat appaku sedang duduk menonton sebuah acara."Appa,sedang menonton apa?"tanyaku."appa sedang menonton hasil mingguan saham" hanya bias ber-oh saja dan kemudian appaku itu bertanya "Hunnie libuar akhir tahun mau kemana?"."Aha!aku punya ide""appa bolehkah kitaberlibur dengan keluarga XiaLu?"tanyaku."Mwo?Nuguya?"appaku langsung terkejut."Itu appa temen Hunnie wakti kecil!yang suka main bola! Yang mirip sama Hunnie!"ujarku mengingatkan ingatan appaku,maklum sudah sangat lama luhan kembali ke china."ahni!appa sibuk!mian!"ujar appaku yang dilanjutkan dengan perginya ia dari sofa yang semula ia dudukki."Ada apa ini?kenapa semua orang memiliki rahasia tapi aku tidak?"teriakku.

Hari-hari kulalui sendiri,dihari libur aku malah hanya berdiam dirumah! Saat pergi menemui Luhan eommanya bilang dia sedang kerumah kerabat yang baru datang dari aku harus apa?...  
"Hunnie!cepat antar berkas appamu ke perusahaan!sebentar lagi rapat akan mulai!"ujar eommaku dari dapur."Ne eomma"jawabku yang kemudian bergegas pergi dengan sepedaku ke perusahaan appa.

Sesampainya di perusahaan appa kok pada nyalamin sehun ya? Emang sehun artis? *Kok kebodohan melandanya?*. oh iya sehunkan anak yang punya ini perusahaan pastilah pada nyalamin+bungkuk 90derajat sama sehun…

Sesampainya di depan ruangan appa aku melihat pintu sedikit terbuka saat itu danku lihat sepertinya appa sedang ada kulihat dengan seksama….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sehun Pov

Kulihat appa sedang ada tamu,aku tidak akan akan menununggu tamu ,sepertinya aku mengetahui siapa Ahjusi aku masuk saja."Appa! ini berkasnya!" tariakku yang sontak membuat appaku tersayang itu terkejut."Eoh~ Sehun Gomawo!"jawab appaku."Appa,aku pulang ya?"ujarku."oh ye~"suruh akan pulang aku tatapi terus Ahjusi itu dan sepertinya aku benar-benar mengenalnya,tapi dimana? Dia bukanlah teman kerja Appa! Aku yakin!.Lalu aku pulang dengan menggunakan sepedaku.

End Suhun Pov….

Author Pov

Sehun's Appa room

"Tuan,sepertinya aku mengenalnya" jawab sang Ahjusi."Eodiya?"Tanya appa sehun."di N Seoul tower! Iya benar! Dia adalah orang yang aku Sandra supaya anak tuan Xi datang!"jawab sang ahjusi memperjelas."Benarkah?"Tanya sehun appa tak percaya."Sudahlah,dia anakku lain kali jangan menyakitinya! Aku akan rapat,ayo kita keluar."ajak sehun appa."oh ye~".kemudian mereka berdua keluar ruangan sehun appa.

Rupanya Ahjusi yang Sehun maksud adalah,ahjusi berjas hitam yang mengikatnya di N Seoul ,kenapa sang ahjusi ada disana? Kalau begitu kita lanjut saja oke?...

Sehun Pov

"Kenapa Ahjusi itu ada disana?" baru teringat ahjusi itu ialah orang yang mengikatku di N Seoul yang membuatku bertemu dengan luhan di sedang mengendarai sepeda,di pertigaan jalan aku melihat Luhan sedang berjalan."XiaLu!" teriakku dan kemudian kupercepat laju sepedaku."EOh~ Hunnie,sedang bersepeda?" Tanya luhan."ahni,aku baru pulang dari perushaan berkas yang tertinggal." Jawabku menjelaskan."eoh~ aku pulang ya?" Tanya luhan."XiaLu? tadi aku melihat ahjusi yang mengikat tanganku di N Seoul Tower!"Ujarku memberitahukannya."Mwo? Dimana?" tanyannya penasaran."Di kantor appaku,tapi kenapa dia bisa mengenal appaku?"tanyaku lagi."Eoh,Molla! Hun aku pulang capek habis dari rumah saudaraku,ahnyeong"ujarnya sambil pergi kemudian juga melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

Beberapa hari kemudian,karena Luhan sudah pulang aku bergegas menuju kesana membawa buah-buahan yang aku beli kemarin."XiaLu! XiaLu!" aku berteriak sembari memencet tombol yang ada disana."Ne,Nuguseyo?"ucap Eomma Luhan."Ahjuma,Cjeogi Sehun imnida!"jawabku."Oh,Sehun kau mencari Lulu?" Tanya ahjuma."Ne,ahjuma XiaLu ada dirumah?"tanyaku."Lulu? dia sudah pergi sekitar dua hari yang lalu"jelas ahjuma."Pergi? kemana?" tanyaku lagi."Molla,dia pergi dengan membawa uang yang sangat banyak,tapi dia belum pulang sudah dua hari yang lalu."jelas ahjuma yang sontak membuatku terkejut."Ahjuma Kamsamida,ahjuma keluar ya? Ada buah untuk kalian!"jelasku."Eoh ne,Gomawo sehunna!"ucap ahjuma."ahjuma,aku pergi ahnyeong!".

Malamnya aku baru saja selesai makan,tapi appaku belum keluar kamar jadi eomma menyuruhku untuk memberikan makanan ke kamar appa."Tok Tok Tok" pukulku tiga kali pintu kamar appa tak kunjung menjawab,akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar apa."appa,makan dulu nanti appa sakit lho~"ucapku sambil berjalan mendekati kursi."oh,kau sudah mengikatnya?Luhan sudah kau ikat?"appaku berkata demikian dan membuatku terkulai lemas dan menjatuhkan makanan yang aku bawa yang mendengar suara jatuhan piring,kemudian membalikkan kursinya yang semula meghadap kebelakang."Hunnie? no gwencana?"ucap sadari aku menangkis tangan appaku yang akan memegang pundakku."Hunnie? ada apa?"Tanya appaku dan kemudian kutanggapi dengan berkata."Appa,appa tadi di telephone berkata apa? Dengan siapa? Dan apa maksud dengan 'Luhan sudah kau ikat'?" tanyaku sembari menitihkan air mimik menyesal,appapun menjawab "Hunnie,jangan dekati luhan lagi! Appa mohon!"ujar appaku."Mwo? menjauh dari luhan? Ahni! Dia temanku dari saat aku berumur tujuh tahu appa! Appa juga mengetahuinya!"bentakku."Hunnie…"kata-kata appaku kemudian aku potong dengan perkataanku "Appa,dimana luhan sebenarnya? Katakan!"bentakku lagi."hunnie~…" jawab appa akupun berdiri dan melihat secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Gudang penyimpanan hotel Gwangju,belakang restaurant honsei,Gangnam.' "appa,appa itu tempat XiaLu berada?Where Is XiaLu?!"tanyaku sembari mengusap air tiba-tiba appa merebut kertas itu dan berkata "Bukan,ini tempat untuk menyimpan barang perusahaan yang sudah tak terpakai".Lalu akupun berlari keluar dan menuju tempat itu.

Sehun Way

Dengan samar-samar aku mengingat-ingat alamat tempat itu sembari berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan hotel Gwangju,Belakang restaurant Honsei?sepertinya aku tau!"batinku dan kemudian kulanjutkan perjalananku.

Luhan Now

Author Pov

Sunyi,Sepi Luhan terduduk di kursi dengan keadaan seorang Ahjusi berjas hitam mendekati luhan."No! sudah sadar? Ini! Makanlah!"ujar sang ahjusi dan kemudian menaruh sekotak makanan dalam wadah kayu.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Luhan Pov

Dingin,Sepi,Sendiri,tanpa sadar aku tiba-tiba berda di tempat seperti ini, mata,nampak sebuah kotak didepan seperti kotak bento? Ujarku dalam kulihat dengan seksama,itu memang kotak makan bento!.Aku lapar dan ingin makan,namun apakah itu bukan racun? Batinku -tiba seseorang yang kukenal datang menghampiriku."Ahnyeong! XiaLu! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ya,di Sehun!.dengan senyum lebar dia melambai padaku."Hunnie! cepat lepaskan aku!"teriakku saat kemudian datang seorang lagi yang kukenal ya,dia adalah ahjusi berjas yang selalu meminta uang 200.000 won padaku."Hey,bocah bodoh!" teriaknya yang menyadarkanku bahwa Sehun yang kulihat tadi hanyalah ilusi."Hey! bertahanlah! Kau akan mati disini!"ujar ahjusi."Ahjusi,aku tau permasalahan ini! Tapi jangan bawa-bawa nyawaku! Aku akan membayar semuanya!"teriakku padanya."Sampai kapan?! Sampai aku mati? Itu 200.000.000 won!"bentaknya."Ahjusi!"teriakku lagi."Sudahlah bersabar! Jika ada yang mau menolongmu itu berarti keberuntunganmu!" ia pergi keluar gudang itu.

Sehun Now

Sehun Pov

Akhirnya aku sampai! akupun masuk kedalam gudang kubuka Nampak dua orang ahjusi yang menghampiriku dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka bertanya "Kau? Bukankah kau tuan muda Oh?"tanyanya."Cling!Aku dapat ide!"batinku "Ne,aku Oh megenalkukan?"jawabku."Ne tuan muda ,sedang apa tuan muda disini?"tanyanya."Eoh~ aku disuruh Appa untuk menyiksa anak itu! Bolehkah aku masuk?"tanyaku."Oh,benarkah tuan? Kalau begitu silahkan"ujarnya yang kemudian mengajakku ketempat Luhan berada.

Luhan Now

Luhan Pov

Aku masih terduduk dengan keadaan yang termenung terus termenung kenapa appa sehun bisa marah pada keluarga kami? Itu hanya 200.000.000 won,itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya untuk appa ,kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?batinku terus -tiba datang seorang namja berambut pirang datang menghampiriku."Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya ya,dia Sehun! Batinku terus bertanya apakah dia asli atau hanya hayalan semata."XiaLu? ini aku Xi Sehun!"jawabnya."Xi Sehun? Sejak kapan?" Tanya luhan."Sejak aku mulai mencintaimu~"*Lha? Napa jadi kayak gini? Lanjut ja ye~

"Apaan sih Hun! Yasudah cepat lepaskan aku!" ujarku."Ne" kemudian ia memberitau rencana yang ia buat padaku.

Kemudian kami berjalan keluar tempat itu dan disaat akan keluar,kami dihadang dua orang ahjusi "Tuan muda mau bawa dia kemana?" Tanya salah seorang dari ahjusi."aku akan menghajarnya di luar!"ujarku emosi."kalau begitu silahkan tuan keluar~" aku ditarik Sehun keluar dan kemudian berlari…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sehun Home

Sehun Pov

"APPA!" Teriakku sembari menggandeng tangan XiaLu."Ne,Hunnie kau su,,,,,"appaku menjawab namun saat dia melihat aku dengan luhan,kata-kata itupun terhenti."Wae? appa? Kenapa berhenti berucap?"tanyaku sambil mendekat."ahniyo~"ucap appaku."Baiklah! kalian berdua cepat katakana sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"ucapku."Hunnie,Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini!"Bisik luhan dari belakang."Wae?"bisikku lagi padanya."Hunnie,baiklah Appa akan menceritakannya."

Sehun Appa Pov

Disuatu hari appa sedang mengadakan tiba-tiba suara bel alarm kebakaran pergi keluar didampingi oleh para pengawal appa heran mengapa perusahaan bisa hangus terbakar,jadi appa memutuskan untuk membuat Investigasi secara -hari berlalu ternyata penyebab kebakaran itu adalah anak buah ayah Luhanmu itu yang membakar gudang dan menghanguskan perusahaan appa yang sudah kakekmu bangun selama sekitar 40 ,Appa memutuskan untuk mencari appa setelah 2 bulan,appa luhan appa temukan namun setelah appa membicarakan semua kerugian appa luhan tidak ingin membayar dan menghilang dari halayak.

"Seperti itu ceritanya Hunnie".

Sehun Pov

"Tapi kenapa appa membuat Luhan tersiksa seperti ini?"tanyaku."Itu karena dia anaknya!"bentak appa padaku."Appa,aku tau hutang itu pasti sangat banyak,bahkan aku tidak bisa ,jika appa melihat semua yang ada disini appa akan mengerti.200.000.000 won? Itu hanya segelintir dari harta appa! Mungkin appa luhan saat itu sedang didalam kegelapan,namun jika appa membalasnya dengan seperti ini sama saja appa dengan appa luhan!"jelasku demikian."Tapi,Hunnie kau tau? Uang itu tidaklah sedikit! Itu hasil kerjakeras appa!"bentak appaku."Appa kenapa kau seperti anak kecil yang baru lahir di muka bumi? Aku tau uang itu hasil kerjakeras appa selama jika appa mengikhlaskan uang itu dan tidak menyakiti seseorang itu akan lebih maha melihat,Tuhan maha mendengar! Tuhan akan memberikan pada kita jika kita jika kita berlaku baik sesama makhluk…" lihat appa tertunduk dan kemudian…

"Appa menitihkan air mata?" saat kemudian,appa berkata "Hunnie,kau benar appa seperti seorang anak bayi yang baru dilahirkan dimuka bumi…appa benar-benar minta maaf.".Aku yang melihat appa tertunduk dan menitihkan airmatapun tanpa sadar aku melepas tangan luhan dan memeluk appa "Appa,Cjesonghamnida..Cjeongmallae…"ujarku sembari menitihkan air mata."Ne,cheonma Hunnie.."jawab appaku saat kemudian kami melepaskan pelukkan dan kemudian appa merentangkan tangan seperti akan memeluk seseorang."Luhan,ayolah kemari ikut kami..maafkan Ahjusi yang jahat ini.."ujar appaku yang sontak membuatku luhan berjalan setapak demi setapak memdekati kemudian aku,luhan dan appa berpelukkan kami saling melepaskan luhanpun memberitaukan keberadaan appanya."Ahjusi,kau tau dimana appaku? Baiklah aku akan tinggal disebuah rumah jepang di bagian utara Incheon,jika Ahjusi ingin bertemu aku akan megatarkanmu padanya.."ujarnya."Baiklah,kita akan liburan akhir tahun kesana! Sepertinya akan menyenagkan"ucap appaku yang membuat kami semua tersenyum.

Keesokkan harinya Aku,XiaLu,Appa,dan dua eomma alias eommaku dan luhan berangkat menuju tempat yang luhan maksud menggunakan mobil dengan supir yang appa terus bertanya tentang luhan sekarang bagaimana,sekolahnya,atau bahkan saat ia tinggal di sangat bahagia karena appa sudah seperti dulu lagi namun,,,"Hunnie,kau kenapa?"Tanya XiaLu."XiaLu! aku membencimu!"ujarku padanya dan membuat seluruh orang di mobil tertuju padaku."Kenapa? aku salah apa?"tanyanya."Kau telah mengambil appaku! Lihat saja nanti akan kurebut appamu!"bentakku pada luhan dan kemudian semua orang disana aku memang sengaja supaya bisa menghangatkan suasana hehe…

Sesampainya…..

"Appa! Cepatlah ketuklah!"ucapku sambil mendorong -tiba dari kanan kami,kami melihat seorang ahjusi yang terlihat seumuran dengan appaku dan kemudian bertanya "Sedang apa dirumahku?"tanyanya."Appa!"teriak luhan dan kemudian langsung berlari kearah ahjusi dia adalah appa luhan mengajak appanya untuk bertemu appaku."Hunnie ayo kita jalan-jalan"ucap luhan padaku yang kemudian menarik tanganku."Eomma,sebaiknya kau membuat makan malam!"ucap luhan pada eommanya."Oh ne,ayo eomma sehun kita memasak"jawab eomma luhan dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dengan eommaku.

Appa Sehun&Appa Luhan

Author Pov

Masih dengan keadaan canggung melanda kedua appa ini,appa sehun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan namun entang mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya."k-k-kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya appa sehun."Ne,gwencanna…ayo kita melihat-lihat sekitar!"ajak appa pagi itu,appa luhan mengajak appa sehun ke sebuah jembatan yang sangat indah dan dipenuhi bunga teratai di air bawah jembatan luhanpun memulai pembicaraan."Bagaimana? sehun?"tanyanya."ya,dia baik-baik saja "ucap sehun appa."Kau,sudah tidak menyakiti luhan?"ucap ayah luhan yang sontak membuat appa sehun semakin gugup."Tidak apa-apa aku yang salah,kau tidak perlu gugup."ujar appa luhan."Miannae,,,"ucap appa sehun."gwencanna,lupakan semua? Kita memulai yang baru? Bagaimana?""ujar appa luhan yang disambut dengan anggukkan appa sehun."Baiklah kita kembali kerumahku?"Tanya appa luhan."ya baiklah."jawab appa merekapun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah appa luhan.

Sehun Pov

Malam hari tiba,makan malam sudah tersaji di meja makan Aku,XiaLu,kedua Appa dan Kedua Eomma sedang asyik makan malam dan berbincang bersama inilah yang aku dan XiaLu bayangkan sejak kami masih kami tertawa bersama tanpa memikirkan lepas merupakan hal yang menyenagkan.

Hari-hari berlalu banyak sekali berita mengenai appaku hari ini,tentu saja karena ada berita hot dari keluarga adalah pengusaha terbesar nomor 1 di korea dan nomor 5 di dunia jadi,bagaimana tidak mungkin berita ini tidak panas….

Kalian mau tau apa beritanya? Beritanya adalah,sekarang perusahaan appaku dan perusahaan appa XiaLu bersatu untuk memdapatkan peringkat 1 di dunia….

Wah ini menjadi Happy Endding! Aku senang sekali! ^^


End file.
